


exam halls

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [20]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: It's finally the day of Jinyoung's exam. When he gets to his exam hall, he can't help but notice the empty seat next to him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	exam halls

**Author's Note:**

> featuring that one line in when my love blooms because i hate it so much

It’s eight in the morning and Jaebeom is insatiable. 

After last night, Jinyoung didn’t expect to be pushed up against the tiles under the shower but there he is, wrists pinned to the wall, Jaebeom’s chest flush against his back. His lips litter kisses along his shoulders, biting occasionally, and Jinyoung keeps asking him to speed it up if he wants to get to his exam hall by nine-thirty. 

That is, at least, when he’s able to find his voice. 

Jinyoung appreciates Jaebeom’s attempts to relax him, he really does, but he’d honestly rather get this over with as soon as possible. 

Regardless, by eight fifty-five they’re dressed, fed and out the door. Jinyoung is restless the entire ride there—he calls the twins to make sure they’re up because they have an exam today, too; he calls Ye-eun and asks if Jackson’s there, if the kids are alright, to which she tells him to quit worrying and hang up. Jaebeom places a hand on his knee that keeps bouncing and says quietly, “I believe in you, Jinyoung.”

That sentence rings in his ears even as they find his exam hall and he enters; Jaebeom standing firmly outside with the promise that he’d be waiting. 

It’s busy; students milling around with their noses in textbooks of varying sizes and notes ready to fall apart. Some heads turn as he walks in and he doesn’t blame them—he’s much older and not a regular student there. He doesn’t spot any professors so he takes to wandering around to find the desk with his number on it. 

It’s adjacent to a wall, and the desk next to him is still empty. The person in front of him is flipping through a book with the speed of an Olympian runner and he doesn’t understand how they’re even reading anything. He debates whether he should do the same, but decides against it. He doesn’t need to. Sighing deeply, he takes out his pens and his exam form and lays it on the desk, then sits. 

He chooses to spend the next few minutes before the invigilator arrives watching the room. He smiles at the anxiety of the students there, some chewing their writing equipment, some biting their nails, some calmly explaining a concept to their panicky friends. He’s missed this. 

The invigilator walks in and orders them to put their books and backpacks away, reminding everyone that cheating is frowned upon, don’t forget your exam forms and your pens and whatever else you need. Jinyoung goes out with the rest and places his backpack along with theirs. When he returns, the seat next to him is still empty. 

The students walk back in deliberately slow, in pairs, asking and answering last minute questions. _It’s going to be fine,_ he wants to assure them, but he knows he’s no better. He’s seated and absently reading his exam form when someone plops down into the vacant seat next to him. His attention is immediately drawn to his side. 

He’s a handsome young man. Jinyoung’s first thought is that he somewhat resembles Jaebeom—if Jaebeom had fewer sharp lines. He’s panting hard as if he ran all the way there. Which he probably had, seeing as it’s almost time to begin the exam. He notices Jinyoung staring at him and grins sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he says breathlessly. “I totally misread which hall.”

Jinyoung lets an endearing smile cross his face. “I see that.”

The boy nods at him. “So what’s your major?” He’s speaking informally, but Jinyoung doesn’t hold that against him. How would he know? “I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

Jinyoung pauses, wondering how to phrase it, but eventually says, “I majored in psychology here eight years ago, but I couldn’t finish my degree then.” 

He watches, amused, as the boy pales. “What—eight years ago? So, you’re…?”

“I’m twenty-eight years old. I took this course again online.”

“Oh crap,” he mutters. “I’m sorry, I was being informal, I didn’t realize—”

Jinyoung waves it away, but he still looks genuinely apologetic. “It’s alright, you didn’t know.” The boy nods, tapping his pen against the wood of his desk. He decides to introduce himself. “I’m Park Jinyoung.”

He perks up. “I’m Choi Youngjae.”

_Interesting,_ Jinyoung thinks, _isn’t Jaebeom’s best friend called Youngjae?_ He’d never met the man personally, too busy to visit the studio when they were there, but since summer vacation was arriving, he hoped to get a chance soon.

“What’s your major?”

“Um, music, actually.”

“Really?” Jinyoung is intrigued, another thing this boy has in common with the other Youngjae. “That’s cool. My boyfriend is a music producer, you know.”

“Your—oh.” A series of emotions flit across Youngjae’s face. “Neat, where?”

“JYPE.”

“Wow,” he breathes. “That’s—wow. That’s like one of the elites. He must be really good.”

“He is,” Jinyoung says, smiling. 

“Uh, so hyung?” Youngjae asks hesitantly. “Do you work too? Or are you a student now?”

“No, I do work, which is why I couldn’t attend class on campus.” He shakes away the worry of his kids, telling himself that Ye-eun and Jackson would be taking good care of them for sure. He hasn’t spent many days away from them, so each one is nerve-wracking. “I’m actually a teacher at Sunrise Pre-school downtown.”

Shock jolts across Youngjae’s face. “Oh?” He leans forward slightly. “Sunrise Pre-school? But—”

“Silence!” The invigilator barks loudly, cutting off his words. Youngjae flashes him an apologetic look and turns to sit straight in his seat. Jinyoung does the same. The professor comes around distributing question papers and answer booklets, crosschecking serial numbers. “I don’t want to hear any talking until you’re done and you walk out the door, understand?” 

Jinyoung’s hands are trembling slightly when he reaches out to take the papers from the professor. Here goes nothing. 

_I believe in you, Jinyoung._

“Your time starts now.”

A deep breath. Then another. And he puts his pen to the paper.

-

Jinyoung takes his time. Not that he has much to spare with three hours, but he arranges it so that he finishes with enough time to go over it again, to make sure there aren’t any errors. He notices several students handing in their papers and leaving as fast as they can. It amuses him—he knows they’re rushing off to get started on their next paper; he used to be the same. 

Nearing the bell at one o’clock, Jinyoung sees out of the corner of his eye, Youngjae getting up to hand in his paper. Momentarily it distracts him, the disappointment that Youngjae wouldn’t be able to tell him whatever shocked him about Sunrise. 

When he finishes at last, he sits there a moment longer. There’s five minutes left and he wants to savor this feeling—he’s done well, he knows it, he breezed through question after question until he gets up and submits his booklet.

The corridors outside are busy, with students waiting around for their friends, strolling around to find lunch, and the panicky afternoon exam-takers. As he retrieves his backpack, he hears a distressed voice at a distance away. 

“No, dad, I didn’t—what? No, really, I—ma?...okay. Okay, I’ll leave now. On my way.” He glances around to see Youngjae staring at his phone, worried. Jinyoung opens his mouth to call out to him, but the boy turns away, rapidly walking to the exit. As Jinyoung watches him leave, another young man runs after him. Must be a friend. 

For a split second, he’s tempted to chase after them, but that’s so silly—it’s truly none of his business. And he wouldn’t have been able to anyway, because an arm slides around his waist and a whisper in his ear: “I found you, Park Jinyoung.”

Rolling his eyes endearingly, in such a good mood, he turns around in the circle of the embrace and smiles up at Jaebeom widely. Jaebeom’s eyes roamed over his, and he’s sure his eye crinkles are out. It gives him a funny feeling in his stomach, to know that Jaebeom notices them, likes them.

“Are you supposed to be inside?” Jinyoung asks quietly. They’re attracting attention—Jaebeom especially, the devilishly handsome man. Not that he minds it much; on the contrary, it gives him a sort of pride, like he’s showing Jaebeom off to everyone. 

His boyfriend shrugged. “No one stopped me.”

Jinyoung snorts. “Yeah, because they were too busy ogling.” Jaebeom grins and shakes his head. They’re still standing in very close proximity, and it should be pretty obvious that they’re a couple. In case it isn’t clear to anyone, Jinyoung leans in and presses his lips to Jaebeom’s. They don’t try to deepen it, and Jaebeom pulls away first, surprised that Jinyoung would initiate any displays of affection here. 

“How was the exam?” Jaebeom asks. Jinyoung slings his bag over his shoulder. 

“Easy. Really easy, actually. I don’t know what I was so worried for.”

They set off down the hall and Jaebeom nudges him. “I told you it would be.”

Jinyoung stops him when he tries to turn towards the entrance, pointing in the opposite direction. “I want to see if any of my old professors are in. They might be on exam duty, but still—come with me?”

Jaebeom’s eyes are happy crescents. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo two worlds cross over here, let's see where this goes!   
> oh who am i kidding i know where this goes peace out


End file.
